


Catching Up

by livxuan



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, One Shot, but yknow what snarky/dry humor mai hits!!, like uncharacteristically flirty, oh yeah they're also hella flirty, probably really unlikely but um ignore that!!!!!!, um idk they just makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livxuan/pseuds/livxuan
Summary: In which one of the “Kyoshi warriors” sent to protect the Earth King hears of the finest tea shop in Ba Sing Se and is served by a delightfully familiar face. Also known as Mai and Zuko making out despite him being on the run from her party.
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

> okay okay um yeah I'm posting another terrible one shot don't come for me but i came up with this idea at three a.m. and rolled with it. enjoy?

“So, what are we doing today?” Ty Lee inquired, swinging her legs off the bed as Mai assisted in braiding her hair. The older girl looked up, curious for what course the day was to take. Their leader sat at the vanity, perfecting her lipstick. Azula had formed a habit of painting what Mai considered ridiculous Kyoshi makeup on every day, just in case anyone recognized the Fire Nation princess as the infiltrating spy she was. Mai and Ty Lee were far less keen on the idea, as Mai hated the clown-like appearance it gave her, and Ty Lee constantly bemoaned that wearing so much oil everyday was bad for her skin. 

Azula made her way to the bed, announcing, “Actually, there’s nothing on the agenda today.” Without a word of warning, she began working on Ty Lee’s makeup, painting a layer of white onto her rosy complexion before moving on to decorating her eyelids with bright red and black. As she had previously commanded when they began their costume-reliant scheme, no one dared to even breathe while Azula did Ty Lee’s eye makeup. Something along the lines of concentration and it needing to be perfect, Mai couldn’t really remember. Her ears seemed to miraculously shut down when Azula began to bark. She continued as the other girl puckered her lips, soon to be painted dark red, “We’re waiting for Long Feng to hear of our-”

“Imitation?” She gave her a burgundy grin as Mai set the green and gold headpiece onto her head. The ebony haired girl then made her way to the vanity Azula previously sat at, running a brush through her hair before pinning a bun on the top of her head, tying the rest into pigtails. 

“Treachery?” Mai suggested dryly, sticking two gold chopsticks into the bun, then placing her own tacky headpiece onto her forehead. Deception or crimes would have applied as well. Fraud?

“You insult me, girls!” Azula chuckled, finishing her sentence, “Plan. That’s the word. We await Long Feng’s response to our plan. And as I suspect we’ll receive it tomorrow, today is a free day. You’re welcome.”

“Sounds stupid.” She yawned, reminding the princess, “You know, I went on your little mission to elude boredom. All I’ve been doing is cleaning bear poop- and now we’re doing nothing all day? Pretty boring if you ask me.”

Azula raised her brow, “On the contrary. You ought to be grateful, Mai. I’m rather graciously allowing you both to waste time however you see fit. Quite benevolent of me, wouldn’t you agree?” Mai almost laughed at that. Azula? Benevolent? As if the two words should ever be introduced, even Azula knew that. Mai just half-heartedly nodded- she didn’t feel like arguing.

Ty Lee clasped her hands together in excitement, chirping, “Ooh, ooh! We can go to that cheongsam boutique I saw! The dresses are so pretty!”

Azula sneered, donning her own headpiece whilst doing so. “Filthy Earth Kingdom garbs! Because that’s so appealing.” Her head turned to face the other girl, asking, “Mai, would you care to go shopping? Now that I think of it, a souvenir to commemorate our victory in this wretched city would be nice to just have around, don’t you think? Though I doubt your mother would approve of you showing off nasty cheongsams from the Earth Kingdom.”

“If you’ll allow my honesty, I’d rather die, Princess.” Mai rolled her eyes, beginning to paint her own face. She looked out- it looked pleasantly sunny. Or at least as pleasant as Ba Sing Se would get. “But I might go on a walk around the city today.”

“Always living fast, I see. How thrilling.” Azula teased as the two other girls helped lace up one another’s chest plates. “Well, don’t let us stop you.”

With that, the pair slipped out of the bedroom, Azula telling her that if the guards asked, the three of them left the palace on account of receiving a tip regarding some anarchist uprising that needed to be snuffed. It didn’t take long for Mai to exit the palace, with the Dai Li shooting her untrusting glares as she did so. They knew who she really was, but she knew Azula would handle the issue without a single bump in the road. She didn’t put an ounce of faith into the fourteen year old in any situation that didn’t have to do with her mastery of manipulation, with this being one of those situations. 

Within a few minutes of mindless strolling, she decided that maybe cheongsam shopping was the right answer. She found herself complaining- which always seemed to come naturally to her, notoriously pessimistic in nature. Mai internally grumbled about how the sun beat down on her face, the conditioned further worsened by the heavy, oily makeup she had slathered on. Why couldn’t they have gone undercover as Dai Li agents? At least their attire looked comfortable to fight in, and she wouldn’t need to wear that awful face paint every day. No longer was the weather pleasantly sunny, but rather hellishly hot. She couldn’t take her mind off the weight of her gown and how uncomfortable the headpiece felt on her forehead- it was unbearable.

As she strayed further from the palace and into the core of the upper ring, her complaints increased. Ba Sing Se was beyond a bore. Plainly put, it was the worst city Mai had ever seen in her seventeen years of life. In fact, there was something to complain about on every street! Most the clothes were an abominable shade of puke green, the architecture looked impoverished compared to the Fire Nation, and the way the women did their hair was so stupid it made her nauseous. The Earth King was an outright moron she couldn’t stand to converse with, and she wanted nothing more than to skin his bear alive. She had been promised the dramatic excitement of seeing the boy she had fancied for years- albeit because she was meant to capture him and have him imprisoned for no real reason- but nonetheless, that was the agreement. So far, there were no old flames to be found, just plenty of banal, complaint-worthy material. 

“You know, Cheng brought me to the finest tea shop in the whole city yesterday. The one everyone’s raving about,” she heard a woman’s voice, pulling her from her superficial lamenting and back to reality. Mai turned to find two snobbishly dressed, middle aged ladies speaking from the shade of a mint parasol a foot or two away. Sweet, beloved shade! How lucky those women were. “The tea was divine! Herbal, yet a spicy note and heavenly aroma. You must try some, Linh.”

She smiled at that, it reminded her of him. Zuko. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how dearly she missed him. The topic of tea brought her back a few years, when he, with his shaky hands and stutter, would always spill when pouring her a cup. Regardless, she, in her thirteen year old puppy love haze, found it cute, quaintly charming even. Now that the thought had entered her mind, she couldn’t shake it off. More specifically, she couldn’t shake the idea of him off. Perhaps she could stop for some tea, just for nostalgia’s sake. Azula said it was a free day meant to be wasted, after all. Mai approached the two, asking, “Excuse me, where is this shop you ladies speak of?”

“A Kyoshi Warrior!” The second lady, who the first had called Linh, exclaimed, “I’ve heard of you- sent here to protect our king, an ally of the Avatar himself. How honorable.” Ha! Mai gave her an empty smile, a skill she had perfected after years of biting her tongue at her parent’s dinner parties. The woman pointed, “Honorable Kyoshi Warrior, the Jasmine Dragon is in that direction- you can’t miss it. Five buildings down.”

She eventually found what she assumed to be the establishment due to the herbal scent dancing out of the open doors. Upon entrance a hostess in a green dress welcomed her to the Jasmine Dragon. Bingo. The woman led her through the mainly full building to find a seat whilst Mai realized the lady from before was right. The aroma was heavenly. As Mai took a seat, a menu was placed in front of her, which she flipped through.

It didn’t take long for a server to approach her. “My name is Lee, and I’ll be your waiter today, ma’am. Are you ready to order?” Their faces hadn’t yet met, as her head was looking down at the selection of teas, but she didn’t need to see him to recognize that familiar voice. Irony was a deliciously beautiful thing sometimes.

“Are you sure your name is Lee?” She looked up, her tone foreignly playful. It really was him! Her Zuko- her borderline beloved Zuko that she hadn’t been able to get her mind off of since she left Omashu with Azula to find him. He looked so different, with his hair much shorter than when she last saw him, and even more humorously, the prince of the Fire Nation wore a green, undeniably Earth Kingdom robe and humble brown pants, a tray in his hand. Yet, he grinned upon seeing her, and she happily noticed that his mesmerizing smile hadn’t changed a bit. 

“Mai!” His gold eyes widened, “Mai, it’s you!”

The girl sighed, closing the menu as she spoke. “And here I thought my disguise was working so well.”

“Even under all that clown makeup, I’d know those eyes anywhere.” His cheerful tone shifted, now whispering a series of questions, “Why are you dressed like that? And, more importantly, did my sister send you here to collect me?”

She had two choices, two paths to take. On one hand, she could tell Azula of her brother’s location and fulfill her mission. They could finally leave Ba Sing Se the second after the invasion. She could take that makeup off! But then she’d have to go back home where nothing happens, and she knew she would only miss Zuko more once he was in custody. On the other hand, she could say nothing to the princess and let this “Lee” bring her tea. He was here, right in front of her, and it would be stupid to let this opportunity go to waste. In fact, she was just thinking about how much she missed him. She finally concluded that the second was a much more handsome, and if she played her cards right, possibly entertaining, idea.

“Only thing I’m here to collect is a cup of the titular jasmine tea, Lee,” she deadpanned, suddenly laughing, not only at his paranoia, but at the alias he had chosen. He had gone from Crown Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation to a simple Lee working as a waiter. It was downright comical. “Don’t worry, little tea shop worker.”

“Assistant manager!” He corrected, to which she just giggled. Smiling, Zuko told her, “I missed hearing your laugh. And I missed you.” She gave him a soft, genuine smile, the first genuine smile she had given anyone for a long time. If she recalled correctly, the last time she really smiled was the night before Zuko’s agni kai and subsequent banishment, on her birthday. He had given her her first set of knives, and she gave him his first kiss before she ran home with the brightest blush on her cheeks. They were two children, only knowing one thing: that was what happiness felt like. For a passing moment, it felt just as blissful as that night. It felt like the busy shop was empty, except for the two of them. They had both grown considerably in those three years, and they’d both be lying if they said they weren’t finding the other party attractive, their admiration of one another’s appearance more than apparent. Zuko cleared his throat, taking her menu. “I’ll get you that jasmine, be right back.”

He returned after a few minutes, pouring her cup as she spoke. “Your tea pouring skills have greatly improved. I’m impressed.”

“Well, poverty is quite the mentor- you should try it. It’s humbling.” Zuko winked before nodding to a pale green curtain that presumably led to the kitchen. She noticed a wooden door within that room, in the same corner as the curtained entryway. “Hey Kyoshi Warrior- meet me there after your cup. I want to talk- we have catching up to do.”

She took her time drinking, watching Zuko’s eyes beg her to hurry from across the shop. With every look, she slowed down even more, taking in the fine brew’s strong, yet smooth and seemingly hand-crafted, flavor. It wasn’t bitter like most jasmines, but rather bold and complex. It was like an artisan thunderstorm swimming into her mouth. 

Once the cup was empty, she approached the curtain, preparing her excuse. She was giving her compliments to the chef, or perhaps she was here on behalf of the Earth King, wishing to bring some of the tea shop’s infamous blend for his highness to sample. That would work. No customer or waiter questioned her as she made her way into the kitchen, maybe the face paint had its perks.

Luckily for Mai, the tea brewer had his back turned to her, and she was light on her feet. Without alerting him, she slipped into what seemed to be a dimly lit storage room, where the server awaited her. It was the most stress inducing thing she had ever done, but from her defining emotionless stare, you would never know. 

“I have so many questions.” Zuko admitted once the door was closed.

“I have answers, but I also have this,” Mai pulled him close, two pairs of lips bordering contact for a brief moment before her eyes fluttered closed. He didn’t have time to respond, as she jumped off the border, taking that beautiful risk. The fall from the ledge of old friends into the unknown void was exhilarating. In all transparency, Mai had no clue what to do besides just kiss him- and this time, it wasn’t the quick, bashful kiss she had nervously pecked onto his lips that night. She had never been the praying type, but she heard that little voice in her head beg, please kiss me back, please don’t push me away. Love me even if you don’t mean it- because this moment is just so picturesque that it looks fake anyway.

Zuko, though initially gasping in surprise, melted into her embrace and to her absolute delight, gently returned the kiss, mumbling her name against her lips. His hands rested firmly on the small of her back, holding her like he would never let go. Her own hands moved up to cup his face on their own, as if they knew this was what they were meant to do. It was more than anything she ever desired, and from the way he was kissing her, she assumed he carried a similar sentiment.

“I didn’t think I’d ever see you again,” Zuko said after pulling away breathlessly, unable to erase the giant grin. What a drug, what a thrill. “You have no clue how much I missed you-”

She pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. He watched her eyes as she spoke, a dangerous grin dancing in normally the blank, tawny pools of her iris. Truthfully, it was beyond enticing. The two had to keep their voices hushed, which only added to the excitement of it all. “You know, I should be handcuffing you-”

“I wouldn’t be opposed.”

She didn’t want to, but that line made her smile. “I see you’ve retained your most gentlemanly qualities, Prince Zuko. As I was saying, I should be handcuffing you and sending you to her royal highness. But I’d much rather prefer playing cat,” She kissed him once more, memorizing every feature of his intoxicating smile before whispering, “And mouse.”

“Once again, I can’t say I’m opposed.” Zuko replied, “So, permission to ask those aforementioned questions?”

“Only if I can kiss you in between them,” she proposed. He couldn’t help but notice how indescribably beautiful she had become during their time apart.

Zuko nodded as she pressed maroon lipstick stains onto his jaw. “Deal.” He, an incurable killjoy at times, sighed. The brief silence was killed by his voice. “This is a bad idea, you know.”

“Questions, Zuko baby, you had questions.” She murmured, the softly spoken words gently kissing his skin.

“That’s not fair, Mai- you can’t,” she began to travel further down to his neck, Zuko’s composure slipping further and further with each kiss. With a gasp, her name slipped past his hushed lips, bouncing off the walls of the small, suddenly much warmer room.

He had often thought of her during those three years of banishment, occasionally slipping up and revealing his adoration to his uncle. A year before his banishment, he developed a strange obsession regarding her. From the privacy of his unjudging bedroom, he’d let out a lovesick sigh whilst watching her and his sister in the garden. He adored her even then, though he didn’t realize it until she became the heroine of his dreams when the southern sea rocked him to sleep. Yet, he could never dream of kissing her. She always seemed untouchable, unimpressed by everything and most definitely unimpressed by the prospect of romance. And now, here they were, with her lipstick leaving autographs all over his skin. Eventually, he partially regained his self-control, asking, “You never fully answered my first questions- why are you dressed like that? And is my sister behind this?”

“Beat up a couple girls, stole their clothes,” Mai shrugged, kissing those soft lips of his one more time. “And like I said- I should be dragging you to your sister. According to her, you’re a traitor, Zuko. I’m so disappointed.” Sarcasm dripped from each syllable.

“Seeing as your lips are on my neck- I highly doubt that.”

“Touche,” she responded, kisses trailing up to his ear. “You’re just lucky you’re more handsome than you are a traitor. So, any other boring questions, or can I just kiss you until someone needs a refill?” She usually wasn’t the flirty type, in fact, she could barely speak to Zuko in long increments before. But that was a long time ago, and in those three years, she had grown into the subtle art of batting her eyelashes and other feminine enchantments she had reserved for the fantasy of a reunion with the prince. And now that that fantasy was a reality, she couldn’t refrain from biting her lip- and his- as she purred slightly snarky teases that caused his face to flush pink. Azula would have called her a mutinous floozy, but she could care less.

“I’m inclined to answer the latter, but I have one more question.” The sentence burned on his tongue, but Mai pulled him into another kiss before he could ask. This time it was different. Gentle yearning for adoration became a need for something they couldn’t exactly describe, but were undeniably hungry for. Due to the room’s size, Zuko was eventually pushed against the wall, leaving Mai with complete control over the moment, and him. One hand roamed through his hair, the other meeting the wooden wall that he stood against, ensuring that his departure was her decision. It felt like nothing he had ever felt before, and he found himself succumbing to the simple desire without much thought. His hands snaked up further, pulling her by her waist as tight as possible. She lost herself in the warmth of his touch, curling her fingers around his silky locks. 

The dynamic began to shift as his hand met her’s, lifting it from the wall in order to slip his fingers between hers. He, without breaking their contact, took a seat on a nearby wooden box. Mai followed him down and nestled into his lap, the hand previously entangled in his joining the other in his hair, grabbing handfuls of raven each time he found a particularly sensitive spot on her neck before meeting her starving lips once more. His own hand fell back to her waist, the sound of his quickening heartbeat harmonizing with the orchestra of whispers producing sweet nothings and heavy breaths in between kisses.

His lips felt hot against hers, and when his name trembled out of her mouth and into the sliver of space between them, it felt too good to ever leave. She said his name like no other- as it rolled down her tongue, it became much more than a word used to identify him. It became art, a prayer and yet simultaneously a command. The decision to recede was like leaving the coziness of your bed upon waking up to a cold morning- he knew he had to eventually pull away and ask that final question, but God, the way Mai conducted each movement like a dancing flame did something to him. Her actions carried a delicate, loving tenderness, but each turn of her head or changing position of her mouth was passionate and intentional, causing his breath to hitch and his need to grow tenfold. After all these years apart only to be reunited in such a manner, no one could really blame him for finding it impossible to let her go. 

And of course, the moment had to be interrupted as the door creaked open, just enough for an older man to notice the pair busy intertwining lips. Mai looked up- it was the tea brewer. Damn. “Didn’t know I was running a brothel.”

“Uncle! I was- she was- she’s an old friend!” Zuko explained as Mai rose to take a step back from him, who was frantically wiping her lipstick off his mouth. Too bad he forgot to get his tattooed jaw and neck. “She just- she was in town and stopped by for tea, and we were just catching up! And it got a little carried away- but nothing happened! I mean, nothing like that! Promise. And um, uh, Mai?” He looked to her for an explanation.

“The jasmine was absolutely lovely,” she said with an unapologetic smirk. “And your nephew is a sweetheart- you raised quite the gentleman, sir.”

The man, who Mai recognized as retired general Iroh upon a second glance, raised his eyebrow before giving Zuko a knowing smile, closing the door. The couple heard him tell the server from the other side, “Table six needs a refill- I’ll give you two minutes.”

“I guess this is goodbye,” Zuko sighed.

“Until your sister catches you, Rebel.” Mai teased, pulling a coin purse out as Zuko stood up. She pressed a gold coin into his hand, leaning in to give him one last kiss. A goodbye kiss. It was beautiful, but at the same time, it was the most heartbreaking kiss one could ever imagine. She yearned to be vulnerable for once in her life and just tell him how much she truly missed him. The worst part was that Mai knew that the only way she could see him again was if he was captured, ensuring his life in custody if the Fire Lord felt gracious. If he was to live and elude Azula’s capture, she’d never see him again. All the hope she had built up in those three, lonely years of Zuko’s return withered in the shattering reality. He knew their dilemma just as well as she did, and once again, Zuko could have kissed her forever in that storage room. Though she was opening the door, he continued to kiss her on her way out, despite the patron’s stares. She eventually pulled away from his grasp, kissing his cheek before telling him with a heavy heart, “It was nice to see you. Let’s hope I don’t ever have to again.”

Zuko nodded as she made her exit. As she descended the stairs and into the streets of Ba Sing Se, she decided all Azula would know is that she took a walk. Now all she had to do was fix up her undoubtedly ruined makeup and wipe that post-makeout grin off her lips.


End file.
